Keriput Seribu Makna
by Reako Mizuumi
Summary: Sepenggal kisah dari kehidupan Uchiha bersaudara. Kepolosan Si Bungsu bisa saja sangat menyentuh hati. Namun terkadang, hal itulah yang membuat harga diri Sang Kakak tercoreng. /"Nii-chan Kau tahu kenapa kerutan di wajahmu tidak hilang-hilang?"/ Tapi semua tetap lengkap dengan hadirnya tawa. Rasa bahagia. Semi-AU, Mind to RnR?


**Keriput Seribu Makna**

Disclaimer. Naruto hanya_ Om Masashi (Kishimoto)_ yang punya.

Story by._ Reako Mizuumi_

Warning: Typo(s), garing, semi-AU!

* * *

"Nii-chan~ Kau tahu kenapa kerutan di wajahmu tidak hilang-hilang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan memasang tampang polosnya.

"Hn?" Respon Itachi acuh.

"Karena kau banyak dosa padaku." Sasuke tergelak, sedangkan si sulung Uchiha hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

Sesuatu yang wajar bagi Itachi menghadapi sifat adiknya yang seperti ini. Anak kecil polos yang tidak tahu-menahu tiba-tiba berani mengatai kakaknya. Yah, meskipun secara tidak langsung. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, rasanya aneh mengingat harga dirinya sebagai seseorang yang disegani di Klan Uchiha—tercoreng hanya karena bocah. Apalagi itu adiknya sendiri. Dunia memang kejam.

"Hn. Sudah malam Sasuke.. Tidurlah." Itachi menatap lembut adiknya. Separah apapun Sasuke menjahilinya, ia tetap tidak bisa marah. Ia terlalu—menyayanginya.

"Huh, tidak seru. Kita kan baru duduk sebentar." Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya, anginpun berhembus menerpa pantat ayam di atas kepalanya dan seketika ia terlihat menjadi bocah yang menggemaskan.

Sudah menjadi ritual kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu untuk bercengkrama di teras rumah beratapkan langit berbintang tiap malamnya. Itupun atas dasar permintaan Sasuke dulu, agar Itachi tak lupa kalau punya adik, begitu katanya. Ia tak mau, Itachi berubah seperti kedua orang tuanya, yang sehari-hari hanya diisi dengan pekerjaan, pekerjaan, dan pekerjaan. Waktu untuk Sasuke? Hampir tak pernah. Bahkan tinggal di rumah saja jarang.

Si bungsu Uchiha pun selalu setia menunggu kedatangan kakaknya di rumah. Bahkan jika suasana hatinya sedang baik, ia telah menyiapkan air panas agar Itachi bisa langsung membersihkan diri atau sekedar memasak mie instan bila bahan makanan di rumah sudah habis. Sangat perhatian untuk ukuran seorang murid akademi seperti dirinya. Terkadang, Itachi juga heran, mengapa sosok malaikat seperti itu bisa berubah menjadi monster kecil yang suka menggoda dan menguji kesabarannya.

"Aku—tidak mau tidur kalau Ita-nii tidak menuruti permintaanku." Ucap Sasuke. Pandangannya tetap tak beralih dari bintang-bintang di antara gelapnya langit malam.

"Jangan macam-macam Sasuke.." Kata Itachi mengingatkan. Ia tidak mau menjadi korban Sasuke yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku serius, nii-chan."

"Baiklah, untuk sekali ini saja. Apa?" Sebagai kakak yang baik, Itachi tak mungkin membiarkan adiknya bergadang semalaman.

"Besok, Itachi-nii liburlah dari tugas, lalu bermain seharian denganku." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Itachi tersentak.

"Tapi—"

"Yaa?" Kali ini, Uchiha bungsu itu melancarkan aksi berikutnya. Sejenis memohon, namun diimbangi tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Onyx yang mengiba, penuh harap, dan (sok) bahagia. Itachi yang harus menerima pandangan seperti itupun dipaksa menyerah.

"Hn. Terserah."

"Ne. Kalau begitu, sekarang ayo kita tidur nii-chan.." Ajak Sasuke sambil menarik-narik baju kakaknya.

"Kau dulu saja, Sasuke." Itachi masih ingin berada di antara ketenangan. Rasanya begitu damai. Melihat kakaknya yang tak kunjung beranjak, pemilik sah rambut ayam itu menghentikan tingkahnya.

"Ah, aku tidur di sini saja ya? Oyasumi." Belum sempat Itachi membalas perkataannya, Sasuke sudah membaringkan tubuhnya, menjadikan paha kakaknya itu sebagai bantal, lalu dengan cepat tenggelam di alam mimpi. Memang dasar setan kecil, Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas melihatnya.

* * *

Udara dingin kian menusuk tulang tatkala waktu yang akan menunjukkan tengah malam. Tubuh Sasuke yang semula tenang-tenang saja, mulai bergerak gelisah kedinginan. Sontak hal itu menyadarkan Itachi dari lamunannya. Ia harus segera bertindak, sebelum adiknya—yang manis—itu mati beku.

Di gesernya perlahan-lahan kepala Sasuke agar tak mengganggu tidurnya yang nyenyak. Setelah seluruh kakinya bisa bebas, ia mencoba membuat gerakan kecil. Lumayan kaku juga kakinya tiga jam menjadi bantalan si bungsu. Untung tak butuh waktu lama untuk menormalkan keadaan kakinya, Itachi pun mulai mengangkat tubuh Sasuke. Menggotongnya masuk ke dalam rumah untuk beristirahat dengan nyaman di kamar.

"Kau sudah tambah berat Sasuke." Gumam Itachi sebelum meletakkan tubuh adiknya itu di futon yang hangat.

Dimatikannya lampu, dan segera bergerak keluar ruangan kamar. Namun sebelum membuka pintu, langkahnya terhenti. Entah kenapa, rasanya ada yang terlupa bagi Itachi.

Ia pun berbalik, menyibak selimut, merebahkan badannya di samping Sasuke, memeluk adiknya erat, dan kembali menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Menyisakan dua kepala dengan wajah tampan yang seolah tanpa dosa.

"Oyasumi, Sasu-chan~" Ucap Itachi pelan. Yah, setidaknya ia cepat teringat bila selama ini ia memang tidur bersama adiknya itu.

* * *

Sinar matahari terbit yang menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela di kamar itu membangunkan si sulung Uchiha. Dilihatnya sang adik yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Mengingat janjinya semalam yang akan menemani Sasuke seharian, Itachi segera menarik kembali nyawanya dan begegas mandi. Ia tak mau buang-buang waktu, apalagi masih ada tanggungan memasak sarapan pagi.

Sementara itu, Sasuke Uchiha mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Dikuceknya mata kecil yang masih mengantuk. Penampilan Sasuke saat seperti bangun tidur ini sangatlah jauh dari biasanya. Rambutnya tak lagi berbentuk, Kedua pipi bakpaunya masih dihiasi semburat merah, dan yang lebih parah terdapat anak sungai di ujung bibirnya. Iler. Benar-benar terlihat sangat tidak elit.

"Bersihkan dirimu, Sasuke dan segera ke meja makan." Ujar Itachi yang kini berjalan menuju adiknya itu dengan handuk yang membalut tubuhnya dan bulir-bulir air yang masih menetes dari pelipisnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar celoteh kakaknya itu bergegas mengambil pakaian yang ia butuhkan dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Selesai membasahi tubuhnya, Sasuke melangkah ke arah meja makan, duduk rapi di kursi yang disediakan dan menarik kepalanya ke bawah. Dia masih mengantuk. Itachi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala atas ulah adiknya itu.

Suasana sarapan pagi berlangsung seperti hari-hari biasanya. Hanya saja ketika Itachi bertanya kemana tujuan hari ini, Sasuke hanya menjawab hutan dan tak terdengar ocehan lain dari bibirnya. Tidak salah sih, orang kan dilarang makan sambil bicara.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap, Ita-nii." Begitu kata Sasuke setelah menyantap habis makanannya. Waktu luang yang ada Itachi gunakan untuk mencuci piring-piring yang kotor. Ia seperti figur ib—maksudnya bapak rumah tangga saat ayah dan ibunya pergi. Jangan dikasihani, bagi Itachi ini adalah sebuah kewajiban.

* * *

Kali ini duo Uchiha itu sudah berada di depan rumah. Akan berangkat, tentu saja.

"Ayo, Sasu-chan~" Itachi menyentil dahi Sasuke, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari rumah.

"Ita-nii, mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara agak kencang.

"Ke hutan kan?" Itachi berbalik. Salah satu alisnya meninggi. Heran.

"Gendong." Mendengar satu kata itu, Itachi tertawa kecil. Ah, sekalipun adiknya sedikit manja, tapi ternyata lucu juga.

Itachi berjongkok di depan Sasuke. Dan sang adik yang mengetahui hal itu segera menyambar punggung kakaknya dan mengalungkan tangannya pada posisi ternyaman.

Perjalananpun dimulai. Mereka melewati jalanan desa yang kian hari makin ramai saja. Ada ibu-ibu yang membawa banyak sayuran, anak-anak yang sedang bermain, juga penjaga desa yang kerjanya berkeliling tiada henti. Ingin sekali rasanya dunia akan terus seperti ini, tanpa peperangan.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Untuk?"

"Aku selalu merepotkan nii-chan dari dulu." Itachi tersenyum tipis mendengar pengakuan adiknya itu.

"Tidak perlu Sasuke. Kau tidak salah."

"Aku ingin terus bisa seperti ini. Di punggung nii-chan, terasa sangat nyaman." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. Terbawa suasana sepertinya.

"Pada suatu saat nanti aku tak kuat menggendongmu di punggungku lagi, Sasu.. Tubuhmu semakin berat." Jelas Itachi.

"Hmm.." Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan gumaman pelan.

"Tapi tenang saja, sampai saat itu tiba, kakak akan membuat gerobak untukmu."

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Sasuke terkejut. Semoga saja gerobak itu, bukan untuk membuangnya.

"Tak bisa mengangkat, mendorong tetap boleh kan?" Kakak-beradik itu akhirnya tertawa lepas di tengah keramaian. Rasanya sungguh—menyenangkan. Bisa Sasuke bayangkan nanti saat ia di atas gerobak itu dan melakukan sedikit kericuhan, mata orang akan beralih kepadanya dan Itachi. Menatap dengan iri.

Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di hutan. Sasuke pun dengan sigap turun dari gendongan kakaknya dan berlari menuju sungai yang yang berada 10 meter dari posisinya semula. Sedangkan Itachi tenang-tenang saja mengikuti adiknya dari belakang.

Sasuke terduduk di pinggir sungai. Kakinya sibuk mempermainkan air yang berada di bawahnya.

"Hanya begini?" Tanya Itachi sambil menghampiri adik ke sayangannya itu. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan senyum.

Keheningan cukup lama menyelimuti kakak-beradik itu. Bahkan ikan-ikan kecil sudah bergerombol mendekati ke-empat kaki manusia. Sekedar menyapukan ekor mereka atau menyentuhkan mulut mereka pada kulit Uchiha bersaudara. Lucu. Syukur-syukur kaki yang terbenam di situ tidak bau.

"Ita-nii, ingat yang kita bicarakan semalam?" Tanya Sasuke membuka percakapan.

"Hn." Si sulung Uchiha hanya menanggapi dengan kata keramat milik klannya.

"Tentang keriputmu itu. Aku menemukan alasan yang lainnya." Ucap Sasuke lagi. Sorot matanya terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Apa?"

"Agar nii-chan tidak dapat mengalahkan ketampananku."

"Baiklah." Itachi sudah pasrah menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku belum selesai. Jadi, seorang Itachi Uchiha akan terus menganggap Sasuke Uchiha adik kesayangannya." Tangan Sasuke bergerak merangkul pinggang kakaknya. Sebuah pelukan penuh kasih sayang hadir di antara mereka. Bahagia itu memang sederhana.

"Ada yang lainnya?" Sepertinya tak masalah bagi Itachi sesekali mengikuti permainan adiknya. Goresan Tuhan di wajahnya juga ternyata memiliki berbagai makna bagi si bungsu. Harus diakui, berbagi tawa dan senyum kali ini sangat menyehatkan bagi pikiran.

"Aku benar-benar menyayangimu nii-chan. Melebihi persediaan tomat yang ada di dunia."

* * *

**END**

* * *

A/N:

Hola readers sekalian, Rea sepertinya sudah 'agak sedikit kembali'.

Tentang Uchiha bersaudara, buat Rea mereka adalah pasangan kakak-adik _ter-so sweeettt_ yang ada di dunia. Yah, itu juga alasan Rea tidak menyukai _fic incest_ dengan pair ini. Tapi sudahlah. Itu kan soal selera.

Nah terakhir, kritik/komentar/saran seperti biasa akan ditunggu. Silahkan sampaikan lewat review~ Jaa~


End file.
